


Sword Maintenance

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pre-Canon, Swords, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Tetsuo is the one who does maintenance on the swords.Ren is impatient.
Relationships: Akamichi Ren & Daishinji Tetsuo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sabtember





	Sword Maintenance

Tetsuo was the one responsible for making sure the swords the knights used were maintained. It was his job, and he made sure that he checked the swords regularly even if they weren’t visibly damaged.  
Ren understood that, but he didn’t really...care about the rule. And what was Tetsuo going to do about it anyways? He wasn’t a fighter.  
One day, shortly after routine maintenance, but before Tetsuo could say that everything was fine and the boys could have their swords back, Tetsuo stepped out of the room for a moment.  
Ren took his.  
“What are you doing?” Rintaro asked. “You cannot-”  
“It’s fine. There’s no damage, see? I gotta go train,” the youngest knight said, leaving quickly.  
He left through a Book Gate that disappeared before Tetsuo walked back into the room.  
“Where’s Ren?” Tetsuo noticed.

Ren wasn’t answering his phone, and Tetsuo was getting more annoyed every time someone mentioned it, so the others stopped mentioning it.

Ren was gone for a week. When he finally came back, Tetsuo was waiting. “If you had waited an extra minute I would have come back. You are so impatient and if it were up to me you wouldn’t be a swordsman,” Tetsuo lectured. “Yeah I know. Here,” Ren handed the sword back. “Thank you,” Tetsuo huffed.

A while later, Ren finally got his sword back (since he had disappeared Tetsuo wanted to check it again once he came back) and Tetsuo stopped him before he could leave. “I’m sorry if I was too harsh earlier.” “It’s okay,” Ren decided. “I should have just waited another minute and everything would’ve gone fine. Sorry for making more work for you.” “It’s okay. I like my job,” Tetsuo said, letting Ren go.

Ren sighed, glad Tetsuo hadn’t mentioned some punishment for him, like the time he made Ren _shovel snow_ while Tetsuo fixed his sword. Well, the small break had been due to roughhousing. But still, they were at _the North Pole_ and shovelling snow was a cruel and unusual punishment considering how much snow there was.  
Ren was just glad to have his sword back.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sword Maintenance But More In Character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956372) by [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister)




End file.
